


Will You Dance With Me?

by ilsane



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Gemstuck, M/M, Other, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilsane/pseuds/ilsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatic experience with fusion, you don't think you could ever trust anyone with something to close to you ever again.</p><p>But here you are at this club waiting for someone.</p><p>You are Jake English and you don't know what came over you for to be think waiting for this person.</p><p>(Sorry it's a pretty sucky summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I got for this fic after seeing one of Ikimaru's pictures I'll leave a link here, also I hope you guys enjoy this story :3
> 
> http://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/121313420955/this-got-sort-of-out-of-hand-but-i-just-like-to

It’s night time on Homeworld , and the everything is quiet all expect for a booming little night club. This nightclub is where gems from around the area come to dance, and find possible partners for fusion.

You are Jake English and you have no idea why Jane Crocker of all people, would drag you one of these places. Serious Jane knows that you are not one for these types of places.

The music is awfully loud and booming, the place is rather flashy it kind of hurts your eyes a little, and also the place is rather cramped as well. Maybe to get gems to mingle easier.

This place you probably won’t find your self in usually but you are here for Janey. Since she’s been able to help you with so much in your life, she’s practically your mother. You thought doing something as small as this would hurt too much.

“Oh come on Jake, lighten up a bit have fun. A little fun won’t hurt you, and maybe you’ll make some new friends, and possibly someone to fuse with.” Jane pats your head trying to get you into the mood.

“I appreciate the thought and all Janey but I’m not looking for someone to fuse with for the night.” You sigh, and to be entirely honest you rather not, the last time you fused with another gem it didn’t go over so well.

“Jake I know you don’t feel very comfortable about fusion because of Aranea.” She said giving you a small pat on the shoulder.

You didn’t know what wrong when you tried to fuse with because the both of you did seem compatible, but once you tried being one with her it felt like, it felt like you where forced to be someone you didn’t want to be.

Looking down at your emerald, which is comfortably sitting on top of your right hand, and sighing to Jane.

“But Jane you know it’s not just Aranea, I can’t fuse with anyone.” Looking from your gem to Jane.

After the whole ordeal the two haven’t spoken to each other since, and you would rather keep it that way. Since then you haven’t been able to fuse with anyone, even if it was a short amount of time.

“But you never no Jake, come just give it a try. For me.” She looks at you with hopeful eyes.

“Okay, I’ll try this for you.” You say, and she gives you a hug and leads you into the club, and towards some seats.

“Oh there they are. Roxy, Calliope!” Jane yelled. It seems that she spotted her two companions, you’ve heard about so often.

You approach a couple of gems that you assume are Jane’s friends. A rather pink looking feminine gem, linking arms with another gem. It looked other gem is also rather feminine looking as well, and she is rather green more so than you.

“Jake these are my girls, Roxy Lalonde and Calliope.” Jane said pointing out which gem is which as she linked arms with the other two gems.

“Hey Jack….Jake.” the pink gem greeted as she unlinked one of her arms from he partner. It looks like she was having fun before you showed up. Though you couldn’t help but smile it looks like Roxy would be a great gem to get to know. She is rather tall about the same height as you maybe a little shorter.

“Hello Jake.” Calliope wave at you. Also you could help but think that she’s adorable, she seems to be a rather bashful gem. She had the brightest eyes, and contagious smile you’ve ever seen, adding to her adorableness.

You couldn’t help but smile when you saw the three together, seeing why Jane fancies them so much it was like they complete each other.

“So Jake are you going to dance?” Calliope asks, and you look across the group to see faces expecting answers.

“Well I think I’ll dance once they play a song I fancy very much.” You reply rubbing you gem.

“Awww come on Jakey dance with us you don’t have to do fusion with anyone its just for fun.” Roxy puts a hand on top of the hand rubbing your gem, and then you look up at her face, and to the others.

It looks like they want to have a grand time with you even though you don’t want to fuse. You couldn’t help but smile them and say, “Well, ladies what are waiting for let’s have a have some fun!” you all run to the dance floor, and start dancing wildly.

Jane was right it great to finally let you hair down and have some fun for once. All you where dancing and switching partners and before you knew it there is a circle forming around four of you.

The crowd was chanting for a fusion, and you managed to sidle yourself away from the attention. This left the focus on Jane, Roxy and Calliope.

Their gems started to glow, and they started to dance in sync forming a rather large beautiful feminine figure. The form was one beautiful being but you could see how well the three were represented. The colours of their skin, Jane’s curves, Roxy’s tall tone figure, and Calliope’s bright eyes though the irises were tinted of all three of their colours.

It was like the being was one entity but still was the three of them. You wish you could find someone like that could fuse with you like that one day. Thinking to yourself, as you stare in awe of the remarkable fusion.

After that blinding display you decide that you needed to take a little break. Finally making it away from the crowd you there is finally some air and space. Feeling relieved you head over to the small bar, but you were stopped in your tracks by the sound of one of your favourite songs.

You thought to yourself that maybe another dance wouldn’t hurt. Losing yourself to the music, you sway yourself matching the rhythm, the beat, and feeling. Feelings of finding the one you could fuse with the gem that could make you feel complete.

As you lose yourself to the music and your thoughts, you accidently bump into at person. You turn around and a magically moment happened, there was an orange gem.

The gem looked masculine, and had rather pointy shades his hair was also styled in a way that it was defying gravity. Oh bullocks you don’t know what to do, you panic a little but he takes your hand.

Moves your hand to lead you into a dance, and you follow never keeping your eyes off of him. He was smirking as you two dance with each other; he twirls you around and keeping you close. It was like he was seducing you, and it was working you couldn’t help but to follow his every move.

However it didn’t feel like he is trying to fuse with you, and he is rather gentle when dancing with you making sure you could keep up, by keeping you close. After the music stopped to transitioned to a more up beat song.

Though the two of you were still holding onto one another, looking at each other’s eyes. You felt like you were seeing stars, and you enjoyed the contact you have with him, it felt like you two fit perfectly together.

He brought you into a full on embrace, and he whispered in your ear.

“That was fun maybe we should do it again sometime, the name’s Dirk Strider.” He smirks against you ear giving you a small peck on the ear, and the cheek. You shudder a little at the affection. “Jake English.” You reply as you go closer into his embrace.

Then letting you go from the comforting embrace. “Sorry, Jake I’ve to split I’ll see you ‘round.”

Before you knew it he was gone and you have a rather blissful expression. All you could think about how amazing is he was. However your dream like trance is interrupted by a loud voice.

“Are you gems ready to party all night long! Here’s also to the cutie I was dancing with earlier to, it was amazing pumpkin.” Looking up to the stage you saw it was Dirk. You could help but blush at his last announcement, because he was looking at you. However you couldn’t help but look forward to your next encounter.

“Maybe I should come here more often.” You say, as you smile to him, as he begins the next song.

 


End file.
